


惩罚

by shentu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 利威尔想知道埃尔文到底有没有考虑过该如何惩罚犯错的自己，毕竟埃尔文的心思缜密到了能考虑周全所有事。





	惩罚

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valisi/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232346) by [valisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valisi/pseuds/valisi). 



人难免会犯错，就算是调查兵团的士兵也不例外。不过一般情况下倒都是些细节上的小问题：比如说某扇本该关好的通往马厩的门却不合时宜的敞开着，直到一匹溜出来的马在外面晃悠了足足二十分钟才有人发现事情不对。又或者说，某个在军械库外站岗的士兵于值夜班时不小心睡着了。还有某次一个粗心的家伙忘了清理床架杆，被罚一个人再打扫一遍整个兵团总部的第二层楼。

 

或许是由于长久以来利威尔一直都在目睹这些小错误和其相应的惩罚，他的脑子里开始产生了些奇怪的幻想。他从来没有忤逆过任何命令，而他也从没有那样打算过。在他看来只有信任埃尔文才是正确的选择。但是如果他真的犯了错，埃尔文又会对他做什么呢？

 

他热爱锻炼，也热衷于做清理工作。考虑到他毕竟是有着兵长的职位，那些一般的惩罚对他所可能犯的错来说都并不合适。而且那种东西从来没有一次是真的对他奏过效的。但这种假设就是在他的脑子里挥之不去。他想知道埃尔文到底有没有考虑过该如何惩罚犯错的自己，毕竟埃尔文的心思缜密到了能考虑周全所有事。

 

某天夜里，利威尔坐在正忙于工作的埃尔文身旁，漫不经心地握着手中的茶杯，将全部的注意力都放到了埃尔文身上。无法抑制的好奇心似乎要把他生吞活剥，他必须要寻找某种方式来满足它，而又不能让埃尔文看出什么来。

 

“今天米可手下的某个新兵又忘了关上马厩的门。”利威尔说道。

 

“我知道。”埃尔文答的连头都没有抬一下。利威尔知道他并不真的喜欢惩罚下属。在他看来，在明知道他或她可能就会在下一次调查中死去的情况下，对士兵进行过于严厉的惩罚是完全不必要的。

 

“米可一个人解决好了？”

 

“他告诉我他已经对那个士兵做出了合适的惩罚。”埃尔文说，将手中的报道翻了个页。

 

“他那根本连口头警告都算不上，不过就只是嗅了嗅然后瞪了那小子一眼。”利威尔现在几乎是在抱怨了。埃尔文于是牵起一边嘴角给了他一个微笑。他也笑了，啜饮了一口红茶。

 

“是有什么心事吗？”埃尔文如是问道。他在自己已经读完的地方画了个记号，然后抬起头来看向利威尔。利威尔迎上了埃尔文的目光，喝了一大口茶。他现在坐的更加放松了，还对着埃尔文翘起了二郎腿。埃尔文轻轻地放下了手中的笔，一直盯着利威尔的脸看，试图寻找出某种线索以弄清他的想法。

 

“我猜如果万一米可搞砸了他的任务，你会让他去地里一铲一铲地挖土。”

 

“也许吧。”埃尔文轻笑出声，利威尔耸了耸肩。

 

“对长官们的惩罚。”利威尔说“那几乎没有有过。”埃尔文只是摇了摇头，仍然不同意他的说法。

 

“没有那个必要。”他答道“我对我选出的长官们很放心。”利威尔感到了一种深深的挫败感。他想不出办法来获取他想要的信息，如果他说的太多太明显，那埃尔文就会知道他正在想什么了。然而埃尔文已经因为发现了利威尔眼中一闪而过的微妙感情而眯起了眼。

 

“但是如果事情真的发生了，你会怎么做？”利威尔终于问了出来。他又喝了一口茶，似乎打算以此来掩饰自己的想法。

 

“哦。”埃尔文的语气中带上了明显的笑意。当利威尔将茶杯从嘴边移开时，他发现埃尔文正笑的开心。

 

“你哦些什么？”利威尔厉声道。埃尔文再次摇了摇头，不过这次是因为惊讶。

 

“在一起经历了这么多事后，利威尔，你仍然能够让我感到惊讶。”利威尔不知该如何回答，好吧，既然埃尔文现在已经猜出点什么了。利威尔希望接下来他能够快点告诉他他想要的答案，而不是以此逗弄他。“你想知道如果某位长官犯了不得不惩罚的错，我会怎么做，对吗？”利威尔只是耸肩，假装并不很感兴趣的样子。

 

“毕竟你才是那个为我们承担了真正惩罚的人，”利威尔接着补充道“去王都密特拉斯的旅程就跟去地狱走了一遭没什么两样。”埃尔文点了点头表示赞同，脸上仍然带着一副玩味的表情。

 

“如果你真的想知道，你可以尽管直接问我；但如果你并不感兴趣，我们可以继续聊点别的。”利威尔冷笑一声，强忍着想要翻白眼的渴望。但随后，当他发现埃尔文已经拿起了自己的钢笔开始继续阅读报告，他明白了埃尔文是认真的。

 

“那么，如果你手下的某个长官真的让你失望了，你会怎么做，埃尔文？做俯卧撑？还是打扫卫生？”利威尔知道这下他表现得太明显了。他并不像埃尔文那样擅长于套话，而他的幻想又实在是太疯狂了。其实更重要的是，他想借此更多的一窥埃尔文的脑内思维。他想知道这个有着一头金发的好看男人脑子里闪过的每一个想法，每一个场景。埃尔文闻言再次放下了手中的笔。

 

“当然不是那种东西。”埃尔文凝视着利威尔的眼睛。“事实上，那将取决于我要惩罚的对象。”

 

“韩吉。如果是韩吉的话你会怎么做？”

 

“很简单。”埃尔文说“换了她办公室的锁，三天内不让她进行任何有关巨人的研究。”

 

“操。”利威尔像被打了一耳光似的扭过了自己的脸。

 

“你在问我如果一个长官真的犯了错我会怎么做。”埃尔文这样提醒他。利威尔警惕地打量着埃尔文，突然开始怀疑起了自己到底想要知道什么。但是现在他已经被勾起了兴趣，他忍不住地想要了解更多。

 

“米可呢？”

 

“我大概的确会给他一个合适的打扫任务。”埃尔文承认道“或者命令他去洗衣区帮忙。无论哪种他都厌恶至极。”利威尔点了点头，表示理解。米可的鼻子忍受不了那些强烈的气味。无论哪种方式，他都会十分难受。“难道你不想知道我想要怎么惩罚你吗？”利威尔饮了口茶，对此并不是十分紧张。埃尔文正在帮他给出答案。利威尔点了点头，一副无所谓的模样。

 

“当然，我想知道。”

 

“现在我们终于说到点上来了。”埃尔文笑着说，以一种戏谑的口吻。利威尔仅仅只是瞪了他一眼作为回应，厌恶自己怎么还是把话题挑开了。他不能确定埃尔文是不是因为他们的谈话而受了刺激，还是只是屈尊俯就。

 

“随你怎么说吧，告诉我。”

 

“我会把我的名字写在你的靴底上。”利威尔疑惑地皱起了眉，头也不自觉地偏了偏。

 

“把你的名字写在我的靴子上？”利威尔简直不敢相信。

 

“准确的来说，是写在鞋底上。”埃尔文纠正道。利威尔忍不住轻笑了出来。然后就变成了大笑，利威尔不得不把茶杯放到桌子上以防摔碎。他用另一只空闲的手捂住了自己的嘴，因为埃尔文脸上的笑容似乎已经消失了，利威尔也不知道他自己到底是在因为什么而发笑。他可没有想到是这种惩罚，他本以为埃尔文会对他更残酷些。

 

“所以说，”利威尔不得不忍住笑的更加放肆的冲动。“你他妈的真的认为这有用吗？”

 

“你很快就会知道的。”埃尔文冷静地说。他伸出了手。“把你的左靴递给我。”利威尔开始感觉到了后背处因为埃尔文突然的态度转化而升起的恐惧。他的笑声变得有些破碎了。

 

“不，埃尔文。”利威尔轻笑“你不会把你的名字写在我那该死的靴子上的。”

 

“因为你知道如果我这么做了会发生什么？”埃尔文的眼里看不出任何感情。他早些时候的笑容已经彻底消失了，利威尔不知道为什么他会突然感到有些头皮发麻。

 

“那什么都不会发生。”利威尔说，再也没有了任何笑意。

 

“那就证明给我看。”

 

起初的紧张已经变成了一种不悦。他厌恶埃尔文这奇怪的固执，利威尔也不知道这证明的意义何在。他紧抿着唇，艰难地不发出一声冷笑。然后从椅子上站了起来。利威尔朝埃尔文走得更近了些，当他弯腰脱下靴子时甚至碰到了桌子的边缘。那仍然因为早些时候的训练而占有灰尘和泥土，但他还是脱了下来，递给了埃尔文。他的左脚悬空站着以确保自己的袜子不会被地板弄脏。

 

埃尔文接过了利威尔的靴子并把它翻了过来，以便他能看清皮质的鞋底。埃尔文拿起笔，小心地，整齐地在鞋底上书写着他名字的每一个字母。当每一个单词都完成后，埃尔文放下笔然后开始对着墨水吹气以让它能干的更快。

 

利威尔看着埃尔文朝皮质的鞋底吹气弄干墨水。埃尔文的表情变了，利威尔希望他能够读懂这意味着什么。随着时间的推移，利威尔能够读懂很多人，但是他仍然无法读懂埃尔文，尽管他真正想要读懂的人只有他一个。

 

当墨水干透了以后，埃尔文将鞋子递给了利威尔，后者小心地接过了鞋，看着鞋底上清晰的黑色墨水。他几乎是下意识地皱起了眉，不懂得自己在看到这些字母时的心情。埃尔文的名字不该被写在任何人的鞋底上，但他什么都不能解释。

 

“现在你可以穿上它了。”利威尔抬头对上了埃尔文的蓝眼睛。他现在彻底被激怒了。整件事情都变得如此令人难以忍受，他不知道自己为什么突然控制不了自己的感情了。

 

利威尔不能将鞋子重新穿回脚上。尽管他并不知道为什么，但是他就是做不到。相反，他夹着那鞋子，然后弯下腰脱下了自己的另一只鞋。

 

他不会再穿这只靴子的，至少得先把埃尔文的名字从鞋底抹去，而他也绝不会只穿着一只鞋就在调查兵团总部走来走去，像个傻子一样。利威尔光着脚踩在地上，提着两只靴子的上端。“你不愿意穿吗？”

 

利威尔无法回答。他转身朝门口走去。

 

“利威尔。”埃尔文叫道。利威尔停了下来，但是并没有转身。“我再也不会这么做了，这只是在做个示例。”

 

“你这例子示范的可真不怎么样。”利威尔边说边向门口走去，迅速打开门离开了，走时不忘带上了门。他此时所能想到的唯一一件事就是尽快把埃尔文的名字从靴底上抹掉，以及只穿着袜子时从脚底传来的冰凉感。

 

他不能想象把埃尔文的名字踩在鞋底，将它粘上灰尘，或者踩进泥浆里，甚至是在空中飞来飞去都不行。他不会以这种方式对待埃尔文。利威尔直到走进房间仍然不理解自己到底在气些什么。

 

他不知道自己为什么会如此急切的擦洗掉这些字母，又或者为什么自己会在看到它们被清理掉后如此放松。仅仅只是擦洗靴子底似乎还并不够，在利威尔反应过来自己在做什么之前，他已经在一层一层地仔细洗着靴子了，还打了肥皂顺便抛了个光。

 

因为这双靴子现在已经很脏了。他发现自己正想着尽快去弄一双新鞋这样一来他便可以丢掉这双靴子了。他再也不愿去想象埃尔文的名字会在自己靴底的可能了。那感觉很不好；光是想到要把埃尔文的名字踩在地板上就令他胃部不适。

 

足足把靴子擦洗然后抛光了两次后，利威尔将其放到了地板上然后凝视着它们。他用肘部支撑着身体，盯着靴子就好像它们能告诉他他为什么会这么不爽和烦躁似的。门外突然传来了响声，利威尔迅速把视线转移到了门把上，猜想是谁会在这时来打扰自己。

 

然而却没有人开门进来，他只是看见了一张纸被人从门缝里塞了进来。利威尔皱着眉起身从床上下来，他知道这东西是谁写的，但他不知道埃尔文会给他写些什么。

 

利威尔穿过了大半个屋子从地板上捡起了那张便条。展开它，用自己那双灰色的眼睛迅速扫视了一遍。

 

> 兵长  
>  我为我之前的行为而向你道歉。我没有想到这会对你造成如此之大的影响。  
>  请打开门好吗。

 

利威尔冷笑着转动门把手打开了门。埃尔文就站在他的门外，双手放在背后，面无表情。紧接着，埃尔文从背后抽出了右手，递给了利威尔一罐茶。

 

“这是我从希娜带回来的茶叶。”埃尔文解释道“本来是打算今天晚上就送给你的，但我先被工作和报告困住了，忘了这回事。我想要把它送给你。”利威尔伸出手接过了茶罐，查看着上面的标签。并不是什么珍稀的品种，但已经要比特罗斯特售卖的那些贵多了。利威尔抬起眼望进了埃尔文的蓝眼睛，他看到了蓝色深处的愧疚。

 

“你是打算就这样在外面站上一晚上，还是进来陪我一起喝杯茶？”利威尔问，有些紧张。但这些小小的紧张在他看到埃尔文眼里闪烁着的火花时，便瞬间消失无踪了。


End file.
